


My Angel

by Endless_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Overlord/pseuds/Endless_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean have not seen his angel in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely _**@HugsToAngel**_ (on twitter) birthday! :D <33  
> Happy Birthday love, I hope you like it and have a great day! :D<33
> 
> This is also my first fic I have ever posted and I feel very proud of myself, I regret nothing lol ;)

Dean sat on a chair drinking beer, /with his back to the door/ alone in the motel room when he heard the familiar rustle of wings.

‘’Hello Dean.’’

Dean turned around and nearly fell of the chair, he had not expected Cas to stand so close.  
Castiel tilted his head to the left and stared at Dean while he flailed. 

‘’Jesus! Uh, hey Cas.’’ 

Dean cleared his throat, staring into Castiel’s blue eyes. He licked his lips and stood up, Cas took a step back. Then Dean took a step forward closing the distance between them. Their lips were only inch away from one another.

‘’Dean, what are you-‘’  


But he was cut off by Dean’s lips on his

Dean pressed closer to Cas and deepened the kiss. His hands wandered over Castiel’s body and stopped to slide the trench coat down his arms so it laid by their feet. By the time Dean’s hand had landed in the other man’s hair, Cas were kissing him back. Dean kissed Cas hungrily, he rolled his hips experimentally and Cas gasped and his eyelids dropped shut.

‘’Fuck, I’ve missed you Cas‘’ Dean panted out when they parted for breath.

Cas answered the other man by kissing him again. He spun them around so that Dean was the one with his back to the beds and started towards Dean’s bed, Dean was fumbling with the buttons of Cas’ shirt, while Cas was prying Dean’s shirt of, Dean’s hands raking over Cas’ torso when he finally got the buttons open. When Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed Cas planted his hands on Dean’s bare chest and pushed him onto the bed. 

Dean’s back hit the soft bed and he looked at the angel that was now crawling, on his hands and knees, up his legs to straddle his waist. Cas surged forward Dean’s mouth again, their tongues fought a battle of dominance, Dean lost the battle when Cas rolled his hips, their cocks rubbing together under the layer of their slacks, Dean moaned and his hands were fumbling with Cas’ belt buckle.When it finally gave way Dean pushed them down and Cas paused to take off his shoes & socks and finally his slacks. 

Cas was down to his boxers when he began kissing Dean again, trailing kisses down his throat stopping to suck and bite at the base of the other man’s neck, Dean moaned and his back arched. When Castiel was happy with the hickey he had done the angel continued to kiss his way down Dean’s chest stopping to suck at one of his nipples, he swirls his tongue around it and bites softly, humming.

‘’Oh fuck yeah, Cas.’’ Dean pants as he rolls his hips searching friction. But Cas puts a hand on his hips to hold him still.

When Cas finally moves on downwards Dean’s nipples are rock hard and so is his cock, straining painfully in the jeans he still wore. Dean whimpered when Cas nuzzled into the dark hair under his belly button that lead into his pants. Cas reached with his hand to pop the button of his jeans and drag the zipper down painfully slow, then he pulled them off with enough force that made his boots come off too. 

Cas mouthed over Dean’s boxer clad dick while Dean was panting and moaning like a whore. When Cas finally pulled down his boxers Dean sighed with relief as his cock were free and bobbed up his stomach. Cas grasped it and stroked him a while before he lowered his mouth to suck at the head, swirling his tongue over the slit and suck hard. 

Then he let go off the head to kiss down Dean’s hard length, he trailed his teeth along the thick vein on the underside as he went up the shaft to take it into his mouth again, this time he sank deeper down making eye-contact with Dean.

‘’Oh fuck. Fuck Cas… oh God’’ Dean was on his elbows and could look away from Cas’ eyes, his eyes was transfixed on Cas’ movement and let out a whine when Cas let go of his cock with a pop.

‘’This has nothing to do with God’’ Castiel smirks before he swallows Dean’s hard length down again and deep throats him, humming around it and swallowing. Dean bucks his hips up but is pushed sown into the mattress again by Cas’ hand.

‘’Nnnnggghhhhh, fuck Cas, your mouth… Fuck if you keep… I’m gonna come if you-‘’  


Cas let go off Dean’s cock once more ‘’We wouldn’t want that‘’ 

Cas smirked and started trailing his tongue past Dean’s balls to his rim. Cas swirled his tongue around the rim, teasing, before he dipped his tongue into Dean’s hole.

‘’Oh fuck! ‘’ Dean shouted as his back arched. Dean could feel Cas chuckle against him and then he felt Cas’ hands pull his cheeks apart for better access. 

‘’…Lube…We need lube‘’ Dean moaned. ‘’It’s in my bag. ’’ Dean whined at the loss off Cas’ tongue as he left to get the lube, when Cas came back he opened the cap and slicked his fingers. Cas nudged his finger at Dean’s now wet entrance before Cas pushed one finger in to the first knuckle, Dean moaned at the mild burning stretch.

Cas searching for Dean’s prostate and crooked his finger, when Cas finds it he jabbed it intensely. Dean was moaning and trembling mess beneath Castiel as pumped his finger into Dean a few times before he added a second finger and began scissoring. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean as he was fingering Dean’s hole, cutting of Dean’s gasps and moans.

Cas added a third finger and every push inside were calculated to hit Dean’s prostate, every time Dean let out a shout and arched his back. Dean let out whined when Cas withdrew his fingers. Cas reached for the lube that he had thrown on the bed before, opening the cap and poured out a good amount and slicked his cock up and lined it at Dean’s entrance.

‘’You ready Dean?‘’ Cas’ blue but nearly black eyes stared into shining green filled with lust and need.

‘’Cas, I need you. NOW…. I’ll kill you if you don’t-‘’ Dean was cut off by the burning stretch of Cas’ cock easing into him. ‘’Ah, fuck‘’ Cas let out a needy sound as Dean moaned and rolled his hips, trying to get Cas deeper.

‘’Ah, you are still so tight‘’ Cas groaned at the hot and tight sensation that was enveloping him. ‘’How does it feel Dean? ‘’ Cas waited a minute before he started to pull out nearly all the way before he slammed back in, making Dean cry out with pleasure.

‘’Fuck Cas-- Feel so good-- Ah, your cock-- Please, more I need more‘’ Dean gasped out as Cas pushed his fat dick in and out of Dean’s tight hole, building up a steady rhythm, finding Dean’s prostate with each thrust. Castiel let out a growl and pulls out so that only the head is still inside, then he slams back inside. Dean moans as he feels Cas’ balls slap against him. ‘’Oh fuck, harder‘’ And Cas can’t do nothing but comply and pounding into Dean harder and faster. 

Castiel reaches for Dean’s cock and starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. Dean is writhing and crying out with pleasure as he comes close to the edge. Three more thrust and strokes and Dean comes, clenching down on Cas’ cock making him groan at the tightness. Then he is spilling his seed between Cas and their belly’s and chests. Castiel’s thrusts become more erratic and a few more then he comes with a groan and empty’s himself inside of Dean, continuing to fuck him as he rides out his own orgasm.

Dean winces as Cas pulls out his softening cock and rolls off him to lay on the bed beside him, all fucked out and panting. Dean turns his head from staring into the ceiling to look at Cas, reaching out with his hand and cups it around Cas’ neck and pulls him close. They lay there for what felt like hours just lazily making out, Dean knew they would have to get up and shower but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean opens his eyes with a gasp, looking around the dark room only to see Sam sleeping and then he looks down at the stickiness in his boxers and groans, Cas hadn’t been there it at all, it was just a very, very hot dream.

‘’Fuck, I am so screwed‘’ Dean whispered to himself and went up to shower and change boxers. Dean stood in the shower lost in his thoughts so he didn’t notice when someone climbed into the shower to join him. Dean only noticed when he felt a hot naked body with two slick fingers that was pressing at his hole, Dean gasped and was about to whip his head around when he heard the familiar

‘’Hello Dean‘’ Dean stopped turning his head and began to push back onto those clever fingers. ‘’Oh Cas ‘’

Fin


End file.
